Mr. 7
Mr. 7 refers to two Baroque Works agents. The first known Mr. 7 was an agent sent to East Blue to invite Zoro to join Baroque Works.One Piece Manga - Chapter 190, Page 8, Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger reveal that a previous Mr. 7 asked Zoro to join Baroque Works. He was however, killed when he attacked the swordsman because Zoro would only agree to join Baroque Works under the condition that he would be the boss. The second is an agent and part of a sniper pair along with Miss Father's Day. This article covers mostly the second known Mr. 7. Appearance The first known Mr. 7 was a round headed man with a number seven tattoo on his left cheek.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 36 Chapter 340 - Fan question: When Zoro was being scouted for Baroque Works, what did Mr. 7 look like? The second known Mr. 7's body is covered with sevens, including his eyebrows, shoes, and gun. Many of his body parts, the gestures he makes with his hands, and the way he opens his mouth also resemble the number seven. He has puffy blueish-white hair, that is styled similar to a helmet. He sports a purple coat that goes down to his ankles, with yellow frills on the shoulders, in of the sleeves, and in the middle part. The cat also has parallel sevens on each side of the chest. Under the coat he wears a dark blue shirt with pink lines on it, and a light blue neckerchief. He wears black trousers with long white socks, and yellow shoes in the shape of sevens. He also has square yellow sunglasses with red lenses. Personality He seems to have a laid back, though slightly more serious attitude than his partner. Like other characters, he has a unique laugh, his being "Ohahahaha". Abilities and Powers Weapons Together with his partner, Miss Father's Day, the two form the sniper pair of Baroque Works. His Yellow Gun (黄色い銃, Kīroi Jū) shoots dice-shaped bullets that have seven dots on them, which he fires so they line up with Miss Father's Day's bullets, creating an explosion. History Crocodile gave them the job to guard the cannon at the top of the clock tower until it went off and destroyed the people fighting in the middle of the capital city of Alabasta, Alubarna (both unaware of the fact that they would be caught in the blast as well). He always seems to yawn or whisper to Miss Father's Day. Both he and Miss Father's Day were defeated by Princess Vivi, which is slightly ironic because in Baroque Works, they have a higher ranking than Vivi had (she was number 9). It is unknown what happened to him after the war. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub of the anime, he uses phrases and terms commonly used during the 1970s. Trivia *In an SBS, a fan asked what Mr. 7 would look like if he were promoted. Oda drew what Mr. 7 would look like if he became the new Mr. 6, altering his eyebrows and and sunglasses to look like 6's. References Site Navigation de:Mr.7 (Schütze) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Baroque Works Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Alabasta Characters